


Getaway Driver

by damnitlaura



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitlaura/pseuds/damnitlaura
Summary: You're the getaway driver for the checking place heist.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Getaway Driver

The engine quietly rumbled as it sat idle along the street, the sun was high in the sky as your eyes swept the street beyond the streaky windshield, the sidewalk was littered with pedestrians, strolling and going in and out of the various shops, the smell of boiled hotdogs, oversalted beef, burt coffee, and freshly baked bread wafted through the cracked window. You drummed your thumbs on the steering wheel as your eyes jumped from the street to the rearview mirror, then to the side mirrors to check the street behind you, then to the countdown timer on your phone.

You shifted in your seat, hands gripping the wheel, foot poised over the gas pedal ready to zig zag down the road at a moment's notice. 

With every second that passed you forced the tension in your shoulders down and scanned the street again.

The path from the checking store to the side door of the van was clear, the road was spotted with a handful of cars, the police scanner that was mounted on the dashboard clicked with a police call on the other side of the city when the guys burst through the door, making a run for the van and jumped in.

As soon as you heard the door shut your system flooded with adrenaline and you floored the gas, the familiar high helping you weaving between the cars as you peeled down the road, taking a sharp turn at the end of the road, taking every light at each intersection, swerving around honking cars and avoiding going onto the sidewalk. You rounded another corner and narrowly avoided slamming into the side of a tan sedan and going onto the sidewalk as people jumped out of the way.

“Keep it on the road!” came a muffled voice from behind you.

“Guess I should’ve just crashed into that car back there, huh?” you threw back as you took another turn

“Just get us to the warehouse alive.” he hissed

If you could afford the second it took to roll your eyes, you would have.

You were halfway to the safehouse when the police scanner clicked again, a description of the van coming through the small speaker with a “reckless driving heading east” attached to it, the radio clicked again with the closest unit responding that they were two minutes away.

You gripped the wheel harder as you swerved between cars, ignoring the muffled and panicked “we’re gonna get caught” and “i knew we shoulda waited for Paul”

“Shut up!” came a clearer and exasperated cry from Billy as he pulled the rubber mask from his face and made his way through the small space between the seats and let himself drop on the passenger side seat. 

You chanced a glance at him and for a split second, despite the scars marring his face he was still so handsome. It had been awhile since you had last seen him, even before he had contacted you out of the blue, asking if you were available to drive a car for him. You weren’t strapped for cash but you never gave up a chance to work with Billy. It wasn’t the cash you were after but you had always been a fan of what came after working a job with Billy. 

He radio gave a click as you passed an intersection, cars honking as you drove past, Billy pulling a gun from his waistband and resting it on his thigh. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” you hiss under your breath as you get closer and closer to the safehouse, your eyes jumping between the rearview mirror and the road ahead of you for any signs of blue and red lights.

“You’re doing fine, we’re almost there,” you hear from the seat beside you.

You turn the last corner, the wheels screeching as they drag against the asphalt and head down the empty street, the safehouse is within view when Billy pulls out a small walkie-talkie from his pocket, clicking the button on the side and giving the order to open the fence..

You saw the chain link fence swing and the door of the safehouse being open and swerved into the safehouse, slamming the brakes once you were inside and letting out a sigh of relief when the sound of the metal door clanged throughout the mostly empty warehouse.

The doors were thrown open and the guys exited the van, the guys in the back carrying the duffle bags out and throwing them on a nearby table and ripping off the rubber face masks. Billy made his way around the van and towards the guys that were standing around the table and pulling out the stacks of bills, sorting them into neat piles. 

Once that was done, Billy stepped in and separated the money into even piles, pushing each pile towards one of the guys and saying, 

“Now get outta here, I’ll call you guys when I have the next job lined up.”

The guys shoved their money into their respective bags, throwing a quick, “later boss,” over their shoulders as they walked to their respective cars and rolled out of the warehouse, leaving you and Billy alone in the warehouse. 

“That was some good driving,” Billy said as he shoved the money into the remaining empty duffel bag, “We could use them again for the next job.”

“Yeah? Sure you don’t want  _ Paul  _ to be behind the wheel for the next job?” you tossed back as you leaned against the side of the van.

Billy let out a chuckle, the apple of his cheeks lifting and crinkling the corners of his eyes,

“I don't think Paul coulda made those turns without crashing.” he said as he closed the zipper, picking it up and walking over to where you were propped up against the van.

“He probably couldn’t.”

“So what do you say, want in on the next one?” he said, propping his arms on either side of you, caging you in and pressing close against you. 

“Sure, sounds fun,” you pushed yourself off the van and closed the distance between you, your lips pressing against his in a slow kiss, “and I wouldn’t be able to do that if you go to prison.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t.” you said against his lips as he pushed himself against you, his arms wrapping around your body. His fingers slipping under the edge of your shirt, his fingers digging into the skin of your back.

Every inch of your body felt like it was on fire, your heart was beating wildly in your chest, the sound of rushing blood filled your ears as his tongue ran against the seam of your lips, teasing your mouth open, deepening the kiss. His hand ran down your leg, curling his hand on the crook of your knee, lifting and hitching it around his waist, pressing closer, his hips slowly rubbing against you, before pulling away.

“We should get going.” 

“Yeah,” you murmured as you looked into his dark eyes, the want evident in their depths making your body pulse with lust. 

He walked over to the table, picking up the bag and making his way to the last car, an old ‘00 tan corolla that was there, throwing the duffle bag in the trunk before making his way to the large warehouse door. You followed behind him, taking your place behind the wheel and driving the car out and closing it behind you then climbing into the passengers side, pulling up the hood of his sweater over his head and pushing the back of the seat down, obscuring himself from the outside.

You drove out slowly, stopping only to lock the chain link fence, the heavy chain clinking against the metal fence and clicking the large lock in before driving off, taking each turn carefully and deliberately.

You made it onto the main road, tensing when you saw a police cruisers a few cars ahead of you at the intersection, the side roads closed off by blue police roadblocks, an officer standing at the intersection and peering into each car and waving them over. 

Billy pulled a pair of large blocky sunglasses from the pocket of his jacket and perched them on his nose.

When you rolled up the officer peered into the car, his eyes scanning your face and glanced over to the passenger side. In an attempt to distract him you asked, 

“What's with the roadblocks officer?”

“Some guys just held up a checking place and made a run to this side of the city,” he looked over at Billy again, “Hey buddy, lower your sunglasses.”

“He just had an eye exam, sir, his pupils are dilated and the sun hurts his eyes.”

The officer looked back to you,

“Does it?” he looked back at Billy, waving his finger, “lower the shade buddy.”

Billy turned toward the officer, pushing the glasses down the bridge of his nose, you saw the cop peer at Billy, his brow furrowing for a moment, then waving you through. 

You eased your foot onto the gas and rolled away, the tension in your shoulders melting away as you left the cop and the checkpoint behind you.


End file.
